Current product qualification methods require multiple test sites on a chip and do not validate design assumptions. More specifically, these qualification methods do not validate the timing methodology of a product; instead, these qualification methods merely test a final product, and if the product operates in its desired manner, the final product passes the qualification. That is, the timing of the final product is assumed to be accurate if the final product works. However, problems may exist in the design model, which are not detected in these qualification methods, and as such, these problems may cause dysfunctional chips in the future, thereby increasing yield lost. To prevent these dysfunctional chips, the design models include excessive amounts of guardband to ensure that the future chips do not fail these qualification methods. Alternatively, these problems in the design model may require a complete redesign of the design model.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.